


Caffeinated Work Trips

by array



Series: Of Office Chairs & Caffeine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Caffeine Addiction, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Travel, Rated for swearing and very vaguely implied sexual content, They are still peers tho, Tsukishima is the boss of a trading company, Yamaguchi is in university, Yamaguchi just decided to study for a little longer, alternate universe - office setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/array/pseuds/array
Summary: Tadashi is on a caffeine high and decides to visit Kei at his office. He finds out a lot more about his boyfriend's assistant than he wanted to in a very short amount of time.Also every employee is afraid of Tsukki, of course.





	Caffeinated Work Trips

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series! Will be adding to it whenever I feel like it. It's messy but it's something.
> 
> Also I think I switch up a lot between present and past tense, and I'm so sorry for that! I will try to go back and edit it when I feel better.

Tadashi steps into the pristine office building feeling cool and collected. Like he could climb a mountain.

It’s probably the energy drinks.

Either way, his steps toward the receptionist are determined, even though she is filing her nails and chewing gum. Non-caffeinated him would be uncertain and intimated. He still is, but the numbing of the energy drink makes him disregard it entirely.

Instead, the freckled boy smiled politely, as his parents had taught him, and cleared his throat.

The dark-haired girl behind the mahogany desk looked at him, perking up immediately. She turned around as if to check something and when her face was in view again, there was no gum in her mouth nor nail file in her hand. “Hello and welcome to Tsukishima Trading, how may I help you?”

It sounded much more impressive than it really was, Tsukki would always tell him. He “simply took over the company when he was mature enough to do so”. It did not stop Tadashi from feeling intimidated.

Still, he hadn’t shaved that morning and hoped that the stubble would make him look a little more rugged; older and mature somehow. His unruly hair was snapped back in a messy ponytail.

“Hi,” he said easily, smile ever present. “I’m here to see Tsukishima Kei.”

The young woman turned skeptical. “Do you have a meeting?”

The freckled man lowered his head defeatedly, now knowing he would not get past the receptionist without somewhat of a conversation. “I’m here on a personal visit.”

“Oh, I see!” she smiled. “Please excuse me for a moment while I call his assistant.”

“Of course,” he nodded anxiously, hoping it didn’t show in the action itself. Four months Tsukki had worked here, and Tadashi had not shown up once. Buildings like these ones made his anxiety spike immensely, but he needed some time off everything university-related, and his boyfriend had told him he would be home late tonight, so Tadashi brought food in hopes to spend time with him.

It had sounded like a good plan in his head.

The receptionist returned from a quietly murmured phone call. “He is currently in a meeting, but he should be available to you shortly. His assistant said you were welcome to wait outside his office in the meantime.”

Tadashi’s smile widened, relieved. His mind had just started to spiral to possible rejection. “Thank you so much!”

She nodded. “Of course! It’s that elevator over there, he’s on the fifth floor at the end of the hall to the right, opposite to the break room.”

He bowed subtly as a second, wordless thank you and made his way to the elevator, takeout bag in hand.

The receptionist stared after him dreamily.

 _“Floor number five,”_ the mechanical voice informed him.

He braced himself as the doors opened, and had been right to do so since every loud chatter in the hallway ended abruptly in favor of staring at him.

One of them broke the silence with a small giggle. “We’re so sorry, we thought you were our boss!”

“Oh,” he smiled nervously. His head was spinning. _Of course Tsukki would still intimidate the fuck out of his employees, he doesn’t even realize he’s standoffish anymore._

She eyed the takeout bag in his hand and looked him up and down. “Who are you here to see? Do you know where to go?”

“At the end of the hall to the right,” he answered breezily, before realizing that that’s where their supposedly scary boss resides.

“Oh!” Something in her eyes clicked. “Here to see Shibata-san, then? I wondered how long it would take for one of his friends to get curious about his place of work! He talks very fondly of all of you.”

Something had just gone very south. “Uhm, oh, I-,”

“Don’t let us keep you! He’s still hard at work, the poor thing. I’m sure he could use the company.”

 _I’m not here for whoever that is, you crazy hag!_ a voice inside his head screamed. In reality, he said nothing, simply kept walking. His legs felt like lead, but the effects of the energy drinks were still there.

When he finally knocked on the glass door to the small room conjoining a large office, a brown-haired, petite man looked at him from above the computer screen. “Come on in!” he called. “Please have a seat while I finish this up real quick.”

Opening the door, Tadashi put his practiced smile back in place and took a seat on the other side of the desk. “Sorry for disrupting your work.”

The man laughed goodnaturedly. “It’s completely fine! This isn’t due for another month or so.”

 _Hardworking_ , Tadashi thought, looking a little more closely this time, _or helplessly pining after his boss?_

He was ashamed to say he had acquired somewhat of a jealous personality through the years. It couldn’t be helped, given the level of attractiveness belonging to his partner, and he still managed to be polite.

Just, suspicious.

A couple of minutes passed and the man stood up and stretched. He was wearing a dark green sweater with a patterned dress shirt collar sticking up from the neckline. The older man was quick to notice that he was wearing Tsukki’s favorite color, and his suspicion bumped up another notch.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting! Tsukishima-sama won’t be here for a while; would you like some coffee while you wait?”

Tadashi froze in his seat. “Tsukishima… -sama?”

The younger man mimicked the action, before jumping into a jumbled mess of words. “Oh, my God please don’t tell him I said that I can’t believe I-, it’s an inside joke! Coffee?”

Tadashi hummed, picking at the armrest of his chair. “Inside joke with who?”

“My coworkers,” Shibata-san chuckled nervously, still standing next to the desk. “But uh, please don’t tell him? We don’t mean anything by it.”

 _So they joke about Tsukki being some kind of a dictator?_ That doesn’t sound very nice, but then again maybe Tsukki isn’t either. “Yes please to the coffee,” came the reply. The nervousness of the other person present reduces some of his own. “I won’t tell him if you don’t give me a reason to,” he winked, attempting to ease Shibata-san’s anxiety.

It works, judging by the way his shoulders slump as he walks toward the breakroom on the other side of the hall. He returns with a steaming cup of coffee, and Tadashi’s mouth waters. He’s a sucker for caffeine.

“So,” the assistant starts, handing him his cup before getting seated on the desk. “You’re a friend of Tsukishima-san’s then? The only other people to have visited him is immediate family.”

Tadashi smiles. “Akiteru-nii and their dad, I’m assuming?”

The younger man looked startled at how casual Tadashi’s speech had turned when mentioning his boss’ family. “Uh, yeah. So..?”

“I’m Kei’s boyfriend.”

He wanted to punch himself and his damn jealousy, realizing belatedly that this would probably become the new hot gossip at the office. Oh well, too late now.

_“What?"_

Shibata-san was gaping at him, hands gripping tightly on the desktop.

He shifted his position in the chair, suddenly uncomfortable and a little angry. “Is there a problem?”

“N-No, of course not, I just-,” he took a deep breath, “-Tsukishima-san is gay? I had no idea.” He sounds disappointed.

Fuck, Tadashi knew it. He’s head over heels for his boss.

“Yeah,” Tadashi responded dumbly.

“What are we talking about?”

They both jump at the new voice, and Shibata-san straightened up immediately, as if he can remove some sort of evidence that he had just discussed his boss’ love life.

Tadashi turned around with a bright smile. “Tsukki!”

He hears a muttered _“Tsukki?”_ as he abandons the chair in favor of hugging his boyfriend, putting his coffee on the desk on the way there.

“Hey Tadashi,” Kei murmured into his messy hair, long arms circling around sturdy shoulders. They’re both moving on autopilote. The taller man spots the takeout bag next to the now vacant chair. “You brought food?”

“That I did!” His voice had that excited tilt, but Kei can tell he’s overplaying it. Judging by his assitant’s eyes on them at all times, it’s not hard to figure out why. He chuckled softly. Jealous Tadashi is either hot as fuck or adorable, and right now it’s the latter.

“Hey,” the blonde interrupted his own thought process, glaring at the coffee cup on the desk. “How much caffeine have you had today?” The freckled man always drinks too much when there’s something stressful coming up in university, and Kei is ashamed to say that he has been to busy at the office to be fully involved in his lover’s life.

“I’ve only had three cups of coffee!”

“Energy drinks, then?” Tsukki fired back.

Tadashi gulped. “T-Two,”

“Liar.”

They have a silent stare-off while Shibata-san watches, shellshocked.

“Four,” the shorter of the couple relented, sighing.

“Jesus.” Kei pinched the bridge of his nose, accidentally pushing his glasses up in the process. “Come on, we can eat in my office.”

* * *

“You know he’s in love with you, right?”

“...Yeah.”

“I’m guessing he’s good at his job then.”

A smirk. “Not as good as you.”

“Oh, you are _paying_ for that one.”

* * *

When he and Tadashi were lying side by side in their spacious bed the morning after, he felt his boyfriend’s grip loosen before his fingers hesitantly clenched to Kei’s night shirt.

“What’s wrong, Tadashi?” Kei murmured into his soft, unruly hair.

“I was just thinking,” teeth sink into his lower lip as he snuggles further into the warmth beside him. “Maybe when I’m done with university, could we… travel?”

Kei hummed, adjusting so that he’s lying completely on his back, gaze toward the ceiling. “Where to?”

Tadashi gaped, sitting up slightly to search Tsukki’s face for any trace of dishonesty or humor. “R-Really?”

The blonde snorted. “Did you expect me to say no?”

“No, I, I mean I guess not but you’re so busy now and you’ll probably get busier when you take on more tasks because we both know you will and then things will get more hectic and—,”

“I make time for you.”

Golden eyes pierce into brown ones, and Tadashi is, not for the first time, tongue-tied. Kei’s features are laced with determination, daring him to protest, but the shorter man knows better. Underneath that cool, stoic demeanor, there is uncertainty with a slight hint of hurt.

“Tsukki?” The words are spoken softly, reassuring him. His body shifts so that he can lie on top of the suddenly-stiff blonde, face to face.

“I just—,” Kei exhaled through his nose heavily, wondering how to explain his feelings with a minimum amount of words before deciding to fuck it all, “—Don’t I? I thought I’d made it clear that work will always come last, and I would never be too busy for you and I’m the _boss_ , for fuck’s sake, if I can’t take some time off then what’s the point of making all that extra money?” His hands travel to rest on top of his lover’s head. “I will _always_ make time for you, Tadashi,” he stated softly.

The grin he gets in response promises him hundreds of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind in the comments!


End file.
